It s Derek we re talking about
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: Just a sweet Dasey one shot, because we all know how Derek acts sometimes! ;D


_So I had this idea during swimming practice and I couldn´t wait to get home to write it down! :P_

_I´m sooo excited about the Dasey revival and since I don´t seem to be able to make a happy Dasey video I´m glad that I´m able to write a happy fanfiction! :D_

_I know this is pretty short but I really like it, hope you enjoy reading it!_

_I don´t own anything because if I would this would soooo be happening. :P_

_Oh and don´t judge the story because of my gramma mistakes cause English is not my first language._

* * *

**„DER-EK!"** Casey yelled upstairs. „Would you please hurry? I have to be at school in 20 minutes!"

Why did he always have to be late?

"Calm down Case!" Derek appeared on top of the stairs, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, she couldn´t really get mad at him. Not when he called her Case and not when he was smirking at her like that.

"You can have the car, I´m gonna take the bike!" Derek jumped down the last few stairs and landed beside her.

"The bike?" Casey asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the bike. I have to stay in shape." Again that smirk.

"Yeah sure! Anyway I won´t be home before 6 because I promised to go shopping with Marti. Mom doesn´t have the time to do it because she has to work longer and Marti really needs a new Shirt and I think she would get angry if…"

"Casey, stop talking that much!" Derek interrupted her and she shot an angry glance at him.

"Not for my sake, but now you have to be at school in 10 minutes!"

Casey looked at her watch and her eyes grew wide.

"I´m gonna be late!" with that she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the house.

Derek just looked after her and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh Case…"

* * *

Casey reached the school just in time. She almost ran down the corridors and nearly bumped into her friend Alexandra.

"Whoa Casey!" the blonde caught her by the shoulders and prevented them both from running into each other.

"Alex!"

"What´s wrong with you?"

Casey took a deep breath. "I´m late!"

Her friend couldn´t prevent a small smile to spread out across her face.

"Well then you should just calm down because getting in class looking like this isn´t really better!"

Casey looked into one of the mirrors that were hanging above the drinking fountain.

Her hair was a mess, she was panting and her blouse was totally creased.

"Oh my god!" she stared at her mirror image and panic began to creep up on her again.

"Casey, calm down! You can use my hairbrush and your blouse looks ok. Isn´t today supposed to be a great day?" Alexandra asked and the brunette shook her head.

"Well, _supposed to _hits the point. Not like he even mentioned it or mentioned anything. Oh, except for the fact that I´ll be late."

Alexandra rolled her eyes and helped Casey to arrange her hair. "Men!" she stated.

* * *

After her classes were finished Casey picked up her stepsister Marti.

"Casey!" the young girl hugged the brunette and gave her a big smile.

"How was your day?" her big sister asked and Marti rolled her eyes.

"School was boring, as always. I´m so glad you said yes to shopping. Mom is busy all the time and I can´t seem to find anything with my friends. Plus I love your style."

Casey smiled and started the car. "No problem."

"But is it really ok? Because I know what day it is today, so…"

Marti gave her stepsister a questioningly look.

"It´s fine Marti, it´s not like this is such a big day." Casey said, her eyes glued to the street.

"Well I think it is." The younger girl replied.

"Really, it´s ok. Let´s just make sure we get a nice shirt for you!" Casey tried a smile. There was no way she was gonna let Derek ruin her day!

* * *

They had indeed found a shirt for Marti and Casey had pretended to have fun but in her mind there had always been Derek.

_Idiot._ She though as she parked the car and searched for her keys. _I should have gotten used to this! _

She had known it from the beginning. From the first time she met Derek Venturi Casey had known that he would influence her life in many ways.

"But why does he have to be such an idiot sometimes?"

* * *

As Casey opened the door she couldn´t believe what she saw. The bag dropped from her shoulder on the ground and her mouth almost fell open.

This was the least she had expected.

The curtains were closed, there were lighted candles everywhere, the table in the living room was set with two plates and food that looked delicious and right there in the middle of it all stood Derek. He was wearing an elegant shirt and in his hands he was holding a beautiful red rose.

"Happy wedding anniversary Case." He smiled at her and Casey seemed to melt away.

So he hadn´t forgot about it, he had just pretended to.

"You´re such an idiot Derek Venturi!" she said, tears running down her face.

"Casey, stop that! You know that I don´t do tears!" he came closer.

The brunette smiled and wiped the tears away. "Well that´s your fault, you prat! I didn´t know you could be so romantic."

Derek´s face was now only inches away from Casey´s. "You thought I forgot about it, didn´t you?"

She didn´t reply at first.

"You did. You should know me better." And with that he kissed her.

Well, she should have known, after all it was Derek we´re talking about.


End file.
